The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fabric and the fabric obtained by said process. The fabric is a new industrial product with special characteristics.
In my earlier application, Serial No. 311,261, filed Dec. 1, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,557 the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein, I have taught that fabrics can be submitted to a superficial abrasion process to produce a change in coloring and a feltlike appearance. In this process, the basic fabric submitted to the superficial abrasion is a fabric in which the threads, either of warp or weft or both, are superficially dyed. Superficial dyeing is necessary in order that the change in coloring in the fabric is outstanding.